Enamorado del helado
by Saginuma Orochi
Summary: Ryuuji le pregunta a Hiroto que si está enamorado y viceversa. El peli verde le dice que está enamorado de su precioso y delicioso helado ¿Estará escondiendo mal? / YAOI. REVOLUCION RAIMON


Hiroto y yo nos encontrábamos recostados bajo la sobra de un árbol en el parque, el sol irradiaba una temperatura agradable y hacía una brisa fresca.

Pasé mis manos por mi nuca y miré las nubes, mi compañero dio un gran suspiro...

-Vaya...seguramente estás enamorado...- dije tranquilamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- me pregunto con voz baja, pero que escuche perfectamente.

-Amigo, nadie suspira de esa manera a menos que este enamorado- y sonreí -mira, esa tiene forma de helado- señalé el cielo

-Ryuuji...a todas las nubes les vez forma de helado- dijo divertido.

-Ya sabes... yo amo el helado- dije orgulloso, luego cerré mis ojos y suspiré como Hiroto hace unos momentos.

-Amigo, nadie suspira de esa manera a menos que este enamorado- dijo con un tono de voz gracioso, obviamente se burlaba de mí.

-Cállate, del único del que estoy enamorado es del helado- abrí mis ojos y me senté.

-Ryuuji...estoy enamorado- dijo el peli rojo.

-¿En serio?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Si...pero no creo que me correspondan. Además arruinaría la bonita amistad- y bajo la mirada.

En ese instante sentí un nudo en la garganta y en mi pecho como si me hubieran golpeado duro. ¿Acaso me dolía que Hiroto estuviera enamorado?

No, más bien era que yo jamás había aceptado mis sentimientos hacia él y ahora me partía el corazón que de quién estuviera enamorado fuera de Endo y no de mi.

A lo largo de algún tiempo me hice a la idea de que yo estaba confundiendo estos sentimientos, con la amabilidad y apoyo que Hiroto me brindaba.

Luego hablé con Haruya, Suzuno, Osamu y, muy a regañadientes, también con Hitomiko.

La verdad es que solo me hacía de la vista gorda. A Hiroto le gustaba Endo y Endo...bueno, tal vez le correspondía.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos, que no escuché cuando Hiroto me hablo y tuvo que hacerme reaccionar con un golpecito en mi hombro.

-¿Ryuuji?- me tomo del hombro y me zarandeo un poco.

-Hiroto...yo también estoy enamorado- dije con un tono muy serio.

-El helado no cuenta, tiene que ser de una persona- soltó una risita.

-¡ES UNA PERSONA!- le grite y el pareció asustarse un poco.

-Bueno, ok...es una persona...- suspiró - ¿la conozco?...no me digas, es Maki ¿cierto?- me dijo y puso unos ojos de gato curioso.

¿Nunca han visto ojos de gato curioso? Bueno, ¡pues Hiroto los tenía!

-No es Maki...- me recosté de nuevo.

-¿Haruna, Aki, Ulvida, Natsumi, Fuyukka?- se recostó también

-No es ninguna chica...- y me sonrojé.

No es que ser gay fuera raro, es que creo que yo era el único que no era tan obvio.

Ahí teníamos por ejemplo a Fubuki y Someoka, Goenji y Toramaru, Sakuma y Fudou muy a pesar de Sakuma y muchos más.

-Vaya...entonces es Osamu. Aunque él solo tiene ojos para mi hermana, así que será inútil- me dijo muy quitado de la pena.

Voltee a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos y luego le propiné tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Idiota, estoy enamorado de ti- lo dije sin haberlo pensado mucho.

Solo lo solté, como cuando sueltas a tu perro y tienes que ir corriendo por él, como cuando sueltas el tapón de la tina para que se vaya el agua, como cuando sueltas un globo para enviarle tu carta a los Reyes Magos... ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no lo hacen?

El punto es que me sonrojé demasiado, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese instante, o desaparecer por combustión espontánea.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos, cerré los ojos y solo podía escuchar lo que estaba a mi alrededor. No sabía que cara tenía Hiroto y casi me pongo a llorar.

De pronto, sentí una de sus manos tratando de apartar las mías de mi boca, pero me resistí.

Lo intentó varias veces más pero el resultado era siempre el mismo.

Luego de algunos segundos, volvió a intentarlo.

Esta vez me tapo la nariz y yo no iba a aguantar mucho. Este chico es listo.

Quité mis manos de mi boca y respiré por fin, lindo y precioso aire. Mis ojos aún permanecían cerrados.

Poco me duró el gusto porque sentí como unos labios se posaban en los míos.

¿QUE CARAMBA ESTABA PASANDO?

"¡Hiroto me está besando! ¡Hiroto me está besando! no...No puede ser, tal vez...es un perro...si, eso...un perro y esto es un sueño..." pensé.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, tan cerca de mí y con los ojos cerrados.

Suavemente lo aparté de mi y lo miré, sentía mi rostro arder.

Nos miramos por varios minutos y luego él hablo:

-Estoy enamorado de Ryuuji Midorikawa, pero no quería decirle nada porque pensaba que arruinaríamos esta linda amistad- y se sonrojó un poquito.

La verdad es que se veía tan hermoso así, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Lo recosté de nuevo y luego yo junto, muy junto, a él. Lo abracé y escondí mi cabeza en el huequito que hay entre su cabeza y cuello.

-Estoy enamorado de Hiroto Kiyama y estoy muy feliz de que él también lo este de mi. Te amo...y me debes un helado- dije muy apenado.

Luego de eso comenzó a decirme sobre el porque ahora me debía un helado...pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
